Water sway on a full moon
by TwistedFanatic
Summary: Korra had never truly been alone living in that compound. As long as she had Naga and her friend Kagome there was nothing that could beat her. Not the White Lotus, not slimy politics, and definitely not Amon and his equalist cronies. What she had was a friendship that could surpass lifetimes...right?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Korra had never truly been alone living in that compound. As long as she had Naga and her Kagome there was nothing that could beat her. Not the White Lotus, not slimy politics, and definitely not Amon and his equalist cronies. What she was a friendship that could surpass lifetimes...right?

This is my very first fanfiction. So any thoughts or critiques are a welcome. Just be gentle and kind :)

Disclaimer: LOK does not belong to me, sadly.

* * *

Kagome gave a soft chuckle as her ears picked up the girlish yelp of one of Korra's firebending opponents. She shook her softly with a small smirk on her face. Korra did not know the meaning of restraint, especially when it came to showing off her bending.

"She'll be fine." She stated firmly as she clutched her fur clothing tightly towards her frame in an effort to keep warm. She had full confidence in Korra's ability as a bender but that did not quell the nervousness she felt for her friend. Besides, Korra had always had a natural affinity towards fire out of all the elements, excluding water. So much so that Kagome often at time wondered if Korra had a fire nation relative somewhere in her bloodline.

A cold wind distracted Kagome from her thoughts as her body shuddered at the temperature. Even though she had lived in the South Pole for almost ten years of her life she had never fully adapted to its cold climate. Her appearance alone made it pretty obvious she was not a native. Her skin was just as pale as someone from the fire nation and her hair while tied in a traditional water tribe braid that reached the middle of her back, was as black as a raven's wing. However, it was her blue eyes that marked her as someone born from water as they were the clear blue of the sky and sea. Her features were a mark about her linage; she was a daughter of both water and fire, a half breed.

Kagome trembled slightly and her face turned stormy as she remembered the scorn and hatred of her childhood. Her mixed blood was a product of war, a reminder of what was taken from the southern water tribe. A mistake, a crime, a horror. She squeezed her arms tightly around herself, no longer feeling the chill from the wind.

Kagome blinked in surprise as she felt Naga's cold nose touch her cheek and a soft whine, begging for more food. Her dark thoughts were banished as a small grin stretched across her face as she gave Naga an affectionate pat on the head.

"Okay, okay I guess someone's hungry." She a gave a soft chuckle as Naga waged her tail as she fed her some meat from her gloved hand and softly petted her fur.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned from her task of feeding Naga to see the sight of Korra still in her training gear running towards her with a maddening grin on her face.

"Well someone looks excited, everything went well I presume?" She asked as Korra bypassed her to give an affection hug to Naga.

"It went awesome!" Korra exclaimed. "You should have seen it, I kicked some firebender butt and I passed!" As she spoke Naga gave a lick on her cheek. "Tenzin will be here in a few days!"

Kagome couldn't contain the excitement from her voice, "That's great!" She clasped her hands together. She, more than anyone, knew how important this was for Korra.

"I know!"

"Just one more element to go and then…"

"Then I can finally leave this place and be in control of my own life!"

"We need to celebrate!"

Korra's excitement dimmed at Kagome's words. "It isn't like I can go anywhere or actually do anything for fun." Her shoulders sagged.

Kagome quickly shook her head at Korra's words. "Leave that to me," she gave a quick glance to their surroundings to make sure there was no one spying on them, you couldn't be too careful. She lowered her voice for only Korra to hear, "Meet me at the entrance with Naga in a couple of minutes, we'll have our own fun." At Korra's look of confusion Kagome just winked as she sauntered off.

* * *

Korra galloped on top of Naga to the giant doors which had been a fixture in her life of imprisonment, the realization always left a bitter sting to her thoughts. As she got closer she didn't see Kagome anywhere but she didn't worry too much, she was mostly curious to see the 'fun' Kagome had planned for them.

As Naga stepped into the shadow of the looming doors she glanced upwards at the white lotus guard. "Just taking Naga out for a stroll," she spoke with an innocent smile on her. The guard just gave her a look. Well, it looked like he was a bit smarter than the other one. Korra crossed her arms and with exasperation in her tone, "don't worry we're not going far," she stated. Korra felt annoyance as the guard gave a snort of disbelief. Korra opened her mouth in anger, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"It's alright Quhohn, I'll be with her." Kagome's voice cut her off before she could. Korra turned towards Kagome's voice to see her fully decked out in her white lotus uniform and a smile on her face. The guard, Quhohn, gave them both a look of suspicion before he gave Kagome a quick nod. Korra tightened her hands into fists as she spoke under her breath in anger, "I'm the freaking Avatar and I can't even get a door open!"

"Well can't you really blame them, if I remember correctly you've had at least six escape attempts, not counting the time you tried to sneak out by hiding in the dirty laundry hamper." Kagome teased as she hoped onto Naga's saddle behind Korra.

Kagome could only giggle at Korra's look of disgust at the memory of sweaty old man laundry.

"Well whose idea was it?" Korra raised her eyebrow at her friend as the guard began to open the doors.

Kagome held her hands up, "Hey! It was a great plan until someone jumped out and screamed 'I can't do it, it smells like death but worse!'

Korra gave a groan at that particular memory. "First of all I was twelve. And please, don't remind me, I swear the smell still haunts my dreams at night."

Kagome only laughed louder as the gates fully opened and Naga started to gallop away from the compound.

Korra and Kagome sat on the edge of a cliff looking out towards the sea and docks as Naga rested not too far away from them. The feeling of nostalgia wafted through her as the sound of boarding ships and the hustle and bustle of people coming and going drifted across the air. This was their spot; they could talk about everything and anything without the oppressive eyes of the white lotus or the pressure of their roles in life. They idly kicked their legs over the edge of the cliff overlooking the docks and seeing the coming and goings of everyday people. When they were much younger they would come up with stories about where the ships were going, who was on it, etc. They had fantasies of a life of excitement and adventure but as the years passed the two friends got older. Their shared stories stopped, Korra's eyes began to stare out to the sea with longing while Kagome would look on with guilt and silence.

Kagome took a deep breath with sea air filling her lungs. Times like these made Kagome miss the good parts of her old life and who she used to be before the white lotus and all that came with it. Her blue eyes soften as she stared out towards the vast sea and the ships voyaging to parts unknown, somewhere out there was a whole world that her friend was not allowed to see.

"Okay, the scenery is nice and all but I'm not seeing any fun times going on." Korra's voice pierced through her mind.

"Wha-what."

"Fun time, nowhere to be seen."

"Oh, sorry. I was just…" Kagome trailed off.

"Hey are you okay you've kinda been standing there for a good minute."

Kagome gave a shake of her head at Korra's look of concern clouding her features, "I'm good just lost in my head."

She turned her back to Korra as she rummaged in her coat. "I brought something for you from my last trip to Republic City." She pulled out some newspaper clippings with a smile on her face as she handed them to Korra

"Uh thanks?" Korra stated with confusion as she held them in her hands awkwardly trying to keep her disappointment from coloring her face.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Read them."

Korra glanced at Kagome before she began reading the clippings and her disappointment transformed into joy. "It's the FireFerrets!"

"Yep, apparently they got noticed by the press and I knew you would want to read them," a look a mischief appeared in her blue eyes, "and I know there was a certain FireFerret player's picture you wanted to see, someone by the name of…" she trailed as Korra face started to turn a bright red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't."

Korra sat down in the snow as her eyes devoured the words on the paper. Korra was a major fan of that sport, and she's also a major fan of the fire ferrets whose underdog status won her over, especially their last match against the Blue Platterpuss. It was a tough match where the odds were heavily not in their favor but the Fireferretts proved to be the victor and they came out strong.

However it was a reminder of how little she had, excited by a few scraps of the outside world. Needing any proof that there was a world out there; one she was not allowed to explore. Korra shoulders sagged at her thoughts. Kagome noticed Korra's subdued behavior, "Is something wrong?" concern colored her face, "Look I'm sorry about teasing you earlier."

Korra shook her head softly, "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just…"

"Just?"

"I wish I could be there, that I could walk outside, go places, meet other people and just see the world," the words clogged her throat as she forced herself to speak what was on her mind. "Not through newspaper clippings but with my own two eyes." The papers crinkled slightly in her hands as they tightened with emotion.

"I mean I'm the freaking Avatar!" Korra stood up as her grief turned into rage. "Master of all elements and savior of the world!"

Korra began to pace as her anger took over in her rant, "But I can't go outside, can't see my parents whenever I want, can you believe that?! What person can't see their own parents!?"

"Korr-,"

"What's worse is that I can't even get a door open without someone helping me," Kagome took a soft step back at her friends anger, "Everyone wants me to be this great all powerful Avatar and save them but they treat me like a...like a child!" Her voice carried through the wind as she turned her head towards the sky as she shouted.

"No that's not it," Her voice came out softer and raw with emotion as she slumped into a sitting position with her back to Kagome as her head sagged to cover her face, "they treat me like a prisoner."

Staring at Korra's hunched figure, Kagome felt her heart ache at the defeated appearance of her friend. While she could not fully relate with Korra's plight, she was able to leave the compound on certain missions which required her to go to other places. She was able to walk outside without guards and the eyes that felt like shackles on her life. She was Korra's only source of the outside world, which was difficult with the white lotus keeping an iron grip on what information Korra was given. She cautiously walked towards Korra not wanting her anger to lash out. With a sigh she kneeled down to Korra's level and clutched her back fiercely in a tight hug, it was all she could do with her limited power.

"It's alright Korra. Just think, you're going to master air bending and then you're going to travel the world." Her voice was firm, no room for doubt.

Korra turned her head slightly as she looked into Kagome's fierce eyes and the determination filled her with confidence. She gave a sad smirk, backed out from the embrace and gripped Kagome's wrist in a tight hold. In response, Kagome did the same. "Don't you mean that we're going to travel the world."

Kagome gave a startled look of surprise before the same fierce determination appeared in her eyes. "Of course, what would you do without me?"

"Sorry about the outburst." She gave a dry chuckle, "I don't think you had this idea of fun."

"It's alright Korra. No need to apologize." Kagome stood up from her kneeling position and took a few steps away from her Korra, her eyes looking towards the snow further out. "Besides, fun's not over yet."

Kagome turned towards Korra with a grin on her face as her finger pointed towards a cliff where a small heard of penguins stood. "Wanna go penguin sledding?"

Korra gave a laugh as her mood took a turn for the better. She stood up quickly from her position on the ground, "Race ya!" she called out as she ran past Kagome. She grinned as she ran after the figure of her only friend.

* * *

So thats the first chapter. Thoughts and critiques are a welcome :)


	2. Rising Tide Part 1

5

Neither the Avatar series or Inuyash belong to me, they are in the hands of their respectful owners.

Disclaimer: I want to apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had such a difficult time putting it together, that even now I want to delete it and start again. But I hope you guys enjoy!

"_I will always love you." A rough callous hand grazed her cheek in a loving fashion but all she felt was cold dread as blood left a path where the hand had laid._

"_I'm so sorry." Tears choked his throat while she clutched his shirt tightly in her fist. She ignored his silent plea to not leave him. "It's for the best."_

"_But this is my entire fault!"_

Kagome woke up with a jolt as cold sweat drenched her body and a screamed logged in her throat. Her blue eyes were wild as she frantically searched the darkness with her mind in confused jumble clouding her thoughts. She strained her eyes in the darkness trying to conceive some unknown threat that wished to do her harm. After second or two had ticked by a sigh of relief escaped her lips as realized there was nothing in the dark but the sounds of her fellow White Lotus female members occupants sleeping, caught in the tangles of their own dreams.

Trying to calm her still ponding heart and her haggard breath she tried to search her memory for what had woken her. With the echoes of her dream fading she could not remember the terror that had gripped her so tightly in her nightmares.

With a growl she threw back her covers harshly knowing that there was no possible way for her to find peace in her sleep now. She felt a shiver crawl though her spine as her sock covered feet touched the cool ground.

Kagome had to stifle a groan as the muscles in her body stretched in protest as she did her early morning exercise. Her sleep as of late had been restless and uncomfortable with the air being too cold and the bed covers feeling to restrictive. She spent most of the night tossing and turning as she chased down a comfortable sleep which had eluded her. She spent many a nights usually in a fit of frustrated sleep, while it did not hinder her performance too much others were beginning to notice her strange behavior.

With a sour mood she had quickly and changed into some training gear with the hope that a good workout would soothe her frayed nerves. She had opted for loose pants and a comfortable blue shirt to wear for training and she had put her uniform in a string bag to change into when she was done. With Kagome's general dislike of the cold she would have preferred wearing more layers, but it would mostly get in the way of her training. However she would not have to worry too much about the cold since the training rooms were a few floors away from the barracks.

On silent feet she had quietly exited her room and hastily made her escape. The up side with being part of the smaller number of female white lotus members was that there were not that many obstacles in her way to worry about. She only paused to give a nod or a quick hello to those still on patrol early in the morning. She was only able to relax when the training room doors closed behind her with a heavy thud. She took a quick glance in the training room, taken notice that she was truly alone.

The large gym was housed with training dummies and areas secluded for sparring physically only. Those wishing to fight with their bending had to risk fighting in a restrictive space or going outside where there was a larger obstacle course set up for them specifically.

It had the same motif of the white lotus with blue and white and a painted white lotus in the center. There was also a glass ceiling in the shape of the same flower which allowed the rising sun's rays to give the place natural light without the use of candles.

Kagome found a secluded area near the door so she could hear someone coming in and began to ground herself as she fell into the rhythm of her _katas_. Now that she was able to shake off the horrible pleasantries of her barely remembered dream she was able to relax her mind.

A smile graced her face as she thought of yesterday's activities with Korra, they had gone penguin sledding well into the evening. By the end they were laughing and carrying on like children, it had been a relief to hear Korra so carefree after so long. Even though it had cost her some sleep she could not bring herself to regret it.

However that carefree was short lived as it had always been for them, as soon as they had returned Korra had been whisked away to prepare for the arrival of Tenzin along with the continuation of her other studies of the Avatar. Her lessons consisted of history, politics, treaties, and a regiment in etiquette and whatever else the white lotus felt was a necessary to learn. Korra would often complain about the purpose of where the shrimp spoon goes on the left or right when a world needed her. Kagome sometimes found herself agreeing with her, as it felt like they were grooming Korra to be a ruler at times. They would often make jokes about Korra's what her coronation would be like, regardless it still made Kagome feel a bit uneasy.

With the announcement of Korra's impending training in air bending a great number of the White Lotus members were tasked with preparing the training arenas that were needed while cleaning the entire compound. Kagome felt the memories of alone in the ache her body. After the long hours of setting up some area with giant screen doors spinning constantly, for what purpose she had no idea.

She wished she could check up on her friend but Kagome knew better to try to seek her out. Being a White Lotus did not give her much of an opportunistic time to interact with Korra on her own time. There were strict rules and regulations when it came to communicating with the Avatar. Thank goodness Korra gave no care for all that at all. She would happily barge into any situation without care no matter the consequences or lesson just to hang out with Kagome.

With a grunt Kagome stood up after her last stretch and with a silent push from the floor she stood in front of the training dummy with a look of concentration and began the real work.

A few hours later Kagome had worked up quite a sweat as she did particular difficult maneuver and launched a barrage of punches.

"Got room for one more?" A masculine voice penetrated her thoughts.

With a yelp Kagome lost her balance and fell into an undignified heap on the floor with a comically look of surprise. She felt the rising blush on her face as she looked over at the figure of Quhohn who was also in training gear. His brown eyes had a mischievous sparkle in them as he looked at the tangled heap that was Kagome and he could not suppress the chuckle even with Kagome glaring daggers at him.

Apparently she had been to focus in her exercise to notice him come through the large doors of the training room. That was an oversight and proof of her need for more training but then again Quhohn had always been light on his feet. Kagome could only pout as she stood hastily from the floor while brushing off imaginary dirt from her clothing.

"I'm surprised I usually have to work harder to surprise you." Brushing short black hair out of his eyes he inquired. "Staying out late with the Avatar?" Quhohn gave her a bemused expression as her his eyebrows lifted in amusement as Kagome's blushed harder in embarrassment.

Quhohn gave a dry chuckle at Kagome's blush. It was no secret that the Avatar and Kagome had a close friendship that stemmed from childhood and continued throughout the years. There were a few who grumbled that it gave her special treatment but Quhohn would disagree with that. Having worked with Kagome for almost seven months and recently being posted at the compound he could honestly say Kagome worked just as hard if not harder than everyone else. It was possible she knew about the rumors which circulated about her and she wished to dissuade them. But it was more like she did not want to give anyone an excuse for being right, Quhohn had to frown at that stray thought.

He quickly threw it out of his mind, thoughts like that always led to trouble. Besides he had yet to see the relationship give Kagome nothing but grief with the Avatar's antics. Kagome took her job seriously with a type of headstrong determination that came close to admirable.

"I'm surprised this has you exhausted. I've seen you keep up your spirts with three days of no sleep covered in swamp muck." He spoke with amusement as he remembered the tedious mission a few months back.

When possible sightings of Master Toph had circulated after so many years of silence and even with a glimmer of hope for her whereabouts, the White Lotus had immediately dispatched a four team scouting group to see if they were true, mostly hoping she could train the current Avatar as she did with the former. They must not have had any faith in the lead however, since they sent mostly fresh recruits, Quhohn included. It was there when he meant Kagome who was an oddity in there group. This mostly contributed to the fact that she was the only one to volunteer for this mission and nonbender at that. Many had grumbled that she was going to slow down the group and generally be a waste. However it was due to her quick thinking and high spirts that kept them going, as well as out of the way of many troubles that the other teams had stumbled into, poison ivy included.

She also had the common since to get help from the waterbenders of the swamp, who were known for being private and recluse. They generally stayed away from people but Kagome had sweet talked her way in getting their aid.

A large number of the group had at first refused to see any reason for their help and most of the outcry coming from the White Lotus waterbenders. They had complained that there was no need for them since they already had waterbenders of their own. Quhohn had privately thought it was due to the generally distaste for the swamp benders, as they snidely called them. The White Lotus benders had mostly turned their nose up in disdain and refused aid from such 'inbreed and uncultured waterbenders'.

Kagome had diplomatically pointed that they were the ones who knew the terrain the best. For those who refused to see their value, she had also calmly stated that the Avatar had nearly been defeated by them and that to insult such opponents would be an offense on the Avatar Aang himself. Quhohn had to smirk at the memory and the words that had shut up many of the uppity waterbender.

However, even with the swamp benders help the lead had turned out to be a bust after nearly two weeks of searching. All the trip got them was swamp mud in places that it should not ever be, ever and a lot of headache. If it was not for the waterbenders of the swamp then they would be lost to this day trying to stumble their way through thick fog chasing down a ghost of a woman who obviously did not want to be found.

The smile on Kagome's face seemed to drop a bit at his words as she remembered what else had kept her up last night, she mumbled, "Something like that." She gave a sharp shake of her head while wiping the sweat from her brow.

Quhohn noticed her abrupt change but with a frown but he did not call her out on it, there was no point in forcing Kagome to speak if she did not want to confide in him. They had a good working relationship that close in range to a begrudging friendship but it did not necessarily mean they would share their deepest secrets with one another.

With another shrug he took position in front of Kagome with practiced grace.

"Now then shall we start with a light spar, I don't want you to get too tired on me now." He stated with a smirk.

Kagome answered his challenge with a smirk of her own, quite reminiscent of Avatar Korra's confident expression. "Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves, do try to keep up there's only so much I can hold back." She teased.


End file.
